


one & only

by turtledux



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jetko, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Jet, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Protective Mai, Shovel Talk, Soft Jet, Soft Zuko, Zuko actually only appears in the end lol sorry, bisexual Jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtledux/pseuds/turtledux
Summary: [ “So. You’re Zuko’s beau that he’s so smitten with.”If you asked Jet about how this encounter went, he most definitely did not jump in his place and clutch hisshuang goufrom the sudden sound of Mai’s voice. Really, he didn’t! (If you asked Mai, she’d say he was startled more easily than Tom-Tom is.) ]mai gives jet the shovel talk. fun times all around :)(yes the title is the loona song)(this is rly just rated t bc of curses i think)
Relationships: Jet & Mai, Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Jet
Comments: 27
Kudos: 106





	one & only

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! thanks 4 clicking 2 read this :D this is set i'd say... around 6 months or so post-war?? Jet & Zuko are still working thru things, so if Jet seems a bit assholely (which is not my intention! dude's a traumatized war rebel what do u expect), that's why. there is No Jet Demonization here whatsoever. +him & zuko are still soft and in love tho!!! I hope u enjoy <3 
> 
> Content Warning/CW: Vague referencing to the abuse Zuko faced from Ozai, referencing to the scar Azula gave him in the Final Agni Kai, and even vaguer references to Jet's trauma over his parents' death and living on basically survival mode since he was a lil kid (it's so vague you'd flash right by really). A super vague reference to sexual acts between Jet & Zuko lol. I don't write smut let alone underage shit, but hey teens b gettin horny. Again, so vague you'd flash right by

“So. You’re Zuko’s beau that he’s so smitten with.”

If you asked Jet about how this encounter went, he most definitely did not jump in his place and clutch his _shuang gou_ from the sudden sound of Mai’s voice. Really, he didn’t! (If you asked Mai, she’d say he was startled more easily than Tom-Tom is.)

The day was going normal enough. Cursed out the Sun Spirit for making Fire Nationals wake up so early. Kissed Zuko silly as a means of convincing him to take a day off, then failed at said goal but not without doing _something else_ silly, making him late for a meeting anyway. Acknowledged openly the many disgruntled looks he gets for his existence in the palace, let alone for being the Firelord’s guard in only name and boyfriend in everything else. It’s hilarious. 

It’s midday, and Zuko was _still_ busy with meetings, and as fun it can be to see him (literally) steam from his council’s idiocy, he had better things to do. Like his continued attempt of making the turtleducks in Zuko’s favorite pond like him more than Zuko. So far, to no avail. His boyfriend is like a doting mother towards them, even if they technically already had one. It’s adorable, though. But there’s no way he’s saying _that_ out loud.

Naturally, he was too engrossed in his mission to notice Zuko’s ex approaching him, of which he obviously reacted casually, as said before. Completely. 

He’s not even sure why Mai decided to talk to _him_ , of all people. She may have been an ex, but she’s just as gay as Zuko for some Kyoshi Warrior so it can’t be to express some sudden bout of jealousy. He’s still reeling with new perceptions of the Fire Nation and the emptiness of not having to live his life as if he wouldn’t survive to see the next day, so it’s not like they’re friendly with each other either. He can count on a single hand the amount of times they’ve interacted. If anything, they have a mutual stalemate, if only because they both care about Zuko greatly. 

Anyways. Back to the present matter. 

Jet raises a brow and puts on his classic smirk he knows would annoy Zuko if he was here. He sets aside the grapes he was using to feed(bribe) the turtleducks. “That would be accurate and obvious, yes. Why? Does he talk about me?” And okay, maybe asking that last question is a bit of self-indulgence. Don’t judge him. He’s at least aware of Mai’s constant stoicism, so it only half surprises him when the only reaction he gets in return is her own raise of an eyebrow. Not even her mouth moved. Damn. 

“He does, actually. Way too much. It’s getting irritating. You and I both know that’s not why I pointed it out, though.” Shit, _is_ this a bout of jealousy? Maybe he was reading things wrong with that one girl. A big ‘ol case of opposites attract, or whatever. “Scooch.” Jet would like to live long enough to have dinner with Zuko tonight, so he obliges. She sits next to him on the bench, but keeps a healthy amount of space between them, to his relief. Then she just. Stares at him. Silently.

Umm, what? He tries to gauge what she’s thinking, but she still has that infuriatingly neutral expression on her face. It’s making him want to fight something. The following silence is uncomfortable. 

Fuck it. “Care to say what it is you’re here for? If it’s the turtleducks you want to interact with, even with food I’m still struggling to get the little menaces to like me more than Li.” If Jet knew Mai better, he’d see the glint in her eyes was full of amusement, especially at his use of Zuko’s now-petname. But he doesn’t, so he remains confused with her barely a reaction. 

She hums, lowly. “Well first, I’m trying to see what he sees in you. I’m still not getting it.” Now he really wants to fight something. And if this continues, it’s going to be a specific someone. 

Jet hopes the put-on smirk annoys her too. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but her tone only gets more deadpan. “Hilarious. No, I wouldn’t expect myself to, either.” Okay, so, not jealousy? What is going on? She looks down to her lap and fiddles with her sleeves, but it only serves to make him notice the sheer amount of blades she has concealed. He’d be impressed if he wasn’t also concerned and aggravated right now. He knows Mai is one of Zuko’s favorite people, so he tries his damnedest to keep it civil. 

“Glad we agree. You said ‘first’ earlier. Is there another topic on your list of judgements, Fire Nation?” Okay maybe not completely civil. He tries to express his best look of regret though, because that remark was just too lowbrow for this kind of conversation, even from him. Crazily, it’s what finally gets him an outward reaction from her. She snorts, her neutral frown tugging upward only briefly. 

“Maybe you’ve got humor going for you. Zuko sucks with jokes so that’s an easy thing to please anyway. But yes, there is another ‘topic’ in fact.” 

He nods. “So…” 

Her responding sigh is long. “So. You and I are both well aware that it doesn’t take long to be around Zuko to know he isn’t all that good with treating himself well or expecting the same from those around him.” She stops there momentarily, seeming to size him up with his reaction. It’s upsetting but she’s right. 

“Trust me, I am _very_ aware of that. I don’t even know how he decided to let me back into his life.” He gets what he hopes is a nod of approval. 

“I’m not going to pretend I know what that’s referencing, but from what I can tell of his reactions about Ba Sing Se, I get it. Anyways,” Again, she messes with her sleeves revealing a new array of knives, “Because of that, I’m sure you understand my... apprehension with you. Once someone gets past his awkward stiffness, Zuko gives his heart to people easily, romantic or not. Even when we were together just to keep up appearances he’d indulge me as much as he could to make it a decent relationship in some way.” 

His tone is thick with fondness, “Sounds like Li, alright.” Mai rolls her eyes.

“I’m sure it does. Like I’ve said, Zuko gives his heart easily… more often than not to not get the same thing back. A lot of the relationships in his life that were supposed to be healthy and loving were very much not. And he doesn’t do anything about it, because to this day he thinks it’s his fault. He tries to wait for the best in people too much. I’d rather not see the same happen with you, especially now when he’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him, even with the stress of being Firelord.”

Jet’s… not sure how to react to that. He’s seen that facet of Zuko up close. Gods, he knows the issues his boyfriend has. Maybe not in complete detail, but he does. Particularly, he knows the relationships being referred to right now are his father and sister’s. If Zuko was to ever finally reveal where he was kept prisoner, he’d mutilate Ozai so badly no one would be able to recognize the fucker. Not just for himself, his parents, his home village, the Freedom Fighters and the Earth Kingdom but for _Zuko_. He avoids holding an opinion on the elusive Fire Princess Azula, obviously furious she caused the scar on his love’s abdomen but knowing Zuko wants her to have a chance at a better life with rehabilitation. 

Mai takes his continued silence as an indication to continue. “I’ll make this quick. Your mind seems… busy. You won’t dare to intentionally hurt Zuko physically, emotionally or otherwise? You actually care about him? I couldn’t care less about your allegiances nation-wise, but it was his idea to make you his glorified bodyguard. Are you going to use that to your advantage?” Her voice is somehow still monotone, but it takes on an icy lilt that unsettles him.

To this he replies easily. “Of course I care about him! So much it’s scary. I know I’m a bit rough-around-the-edges but hey, I’m trying. Zuko, he’s... I never thought someone like him would mean so much to me.” He no longer wants to fight her(though a spar might be fun), but this conversation just changes to one of emotional tiring. A shovel talk was certainly not what he was expecting today. Fortunately for him, she seems pleased with his answer. In her own weird Mai-way. 

She gives a nod of finality. “Good. You’d have me, Prince Iroh, the Avatar and his masters to deal with if you do regardless. I have at least 60 ways I can incapacitate you with just a stiletto.” He can’t lie, that brings a minute shudder to his spine. She stands up and brushes off nonexistent dust on her _qiyao ruqun_. Heading off, “I will now be finding better company.” Jet can’t help it, he laughs.

Just his luck, Zuko bounds over to him a little after that. The movement natural to him at this point, he sags into Jet’s side and grabs the forgotten grapes to feed the turtleducks. “Hey.”

If you asked Jet, his reply sounded normal. If you asked literally anyone else, he sounded absolutely love-struck. Total liars. “Hey yourself. Meetings finally cut short?”

Zuko lets out an exaggerated groan. “Thank _Agni_ , yes they did. They all kept circling around the same smallest detail so I decided to keep actually making a choice for next week’s meeting.” He eagerly pets one of the chicks that has waddled closer to him. “No more politics for now, though. I saw Mai exit from here when I was walking. Did you two talk?” A nod. “About what?”

He hums and stares at Zuko for a brief moment before answering. His smile, small and tired but still content is breathtaking. “Oh, nothing important. Wanna spar?” The smile only grows and Jet is all the more enamored.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> shuang gou = also known as fu tao or hu tou gou, this is the name for Jet's twin hook swords, which are a Chinese weapon
> 
> qiyao ruqun = a specific type of hanfu(it's own historical type of clothing in a general sense but literal term for the clothes worn by the Han Chinese) which if my research is correct, is what Mai's outfit is based off. the qiyao ruqun is the one that looks most similar to her outfit from what i could find :) do lmk if i'm incorrect tho!!!
> 
> that's all!!! thanks 4 reading :) i'm quite proud of this. any & every kudos/comment is appreciated, esp comments ;)


End file.
